


Letters For Both

by TOMERBAR1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMERBAR1/pseuds/TOMERBAR1
Summary: two mothns after Clarke left, she decides to write Bellamy a letter. That is how it goes, they write for eachother, other wise, bad things happen.Raven sends her regards :)





	Letters For Both

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, first, thank you so much for even consider reading it. It means a lot to me.  
> Second, if you find spelling or grammer mistakes im truly sorry, english is not my native language. If you find, please let me know so i could fix it.  
> third, it it my first time publishing something like this so dont be to crul.  
> forth and last hope you will enjoy :)  
> xoxo

Dear Bellamy,

 

Hey Bell, first, i wanted you to know it was a hard decision to leave you and the others. It took me a lot of time to finally write you a letter. Two months pass since i left and as for now, i don't think i will be returning soon. I know you’re angry, you have every right to, but i need you to understand i had to do it. It would’ve killed me to stay there. I know Jasper is probably still angry at me. I deserve it, i guess. I need you to tell him and let him know i didn't have any other choice. Please make sure Raven won't put too much pressure on her leg, and monty get enough sleep. He don't need to chase Jasper all day. As for you, i know you wont forgive me for leaving and even worse, on letting the bomb drop on Octavia. I was wrong, i shouldn't have trusted Lexa. Please don't beat yourself up for it, eat properly, keep everyone safe for me and please don't tell anyone i wrote you this, i don't want you to come looking for me, not yet i need more time. May we meet again.

 

Love, Clarke.

 

Dear Clarke,

 

Jasper is getting better, according to Monty he stopped drinking his moonshine. To me he still looks sad but he needs more time to recover. Raven is doing great actually, she had some problems with Kyle but he wouldn't let her go so she finally let him in. She is happy most of the time. She misses you alot I hear her talk to Jasper about it almost everyday, so she is also take care of the Jasper forgiving you part. Monty works all the time I don't even see him most of the days I think last time i walked into his room he was sleeping on his coffee mug. But, he found love, remember Harper? she was one of the 100 so you must know her, they're cute together, she helps him.  
I know you didn't asked about your mother but i feel like i need to tell you that she's seeing Kane now. They are just perfect for each other. She works a lot but Kane is there for her when she misses you.  
A month ago i made some mistakes. We found Farm Station while we were looking for you. If you heard about the Bomb in MT. Whether it was them who were blown up. Raven and Sinclair were the only survivors. Everyone died including Gina. She was the one who helped me so much when you left and when she died i lost my mind Clarke. Octavia is with Lincoln, she is helping the grounders build TonDc from scratch. She forgave you, so did I. I miss you like hell Clarke. I need you and you're not here. I was so angry at you for leaving but i know you need your time. I won't push you to come back. I just needed to tell you this. 

May we meet again.  
Love, Bell

.....

Bell,

 

Niylah, the girl i send to bring you the letter said that you don't look good, she said you look thin. Bell i am worried about you, please let yourself rest. I know you, and i know you probably working all the time, but please eat well and rest.  
I'm so glad to hear about Jasper, Raven and Monty they deserve happiness, finally. I might be going to Polic soon. Lexa died, you must have heard that, they running a conclave and I need to be there when the new commander is chosen. If you want, you can meet me there. But I need you to come alone. Our people will only make it worse if there will be any of us. Trikru came to Niylah’s cabin last night, apparently the 12 clans are after me now, so i will be in disguise. You will need to meet me before the gate to Polis. Afterwards I'll say goodbye again. I know it's not much but i might be coming back soon, after i will clear my name. I am very sorry to hear about your Gina i truly am.  
I know you think you made mistakes i don't know what happened but rumors said that Skaikru attacked 300 Trikru soldiers. If you were part of it then you did make a mistake but i know all you do is to protect our people and that is why you need to forgive yourself. I wish i could see you right now. I miss you everyday that pass by. Tell Octavia that i heard TonDc soon will a vice Polic and it all thanks to her. 

 

May we soon meet again,  
Love, Clarke. 

 

......

 

Princess,

 

Thank you a thousand times. O won the conclave even though she is not a night blood and she is now the head of TonDc and it all thanks to you. It's been three months since i saw you in Polic. I was thinking about our night ever since. Do you think about it to? Or is it just me, well whether it is or not i will always be by your side.  
Jasper found out about our letters a month ago. He wanted me to tell you that he misses his mom and he forgave you even though he is still moaning about Maya. I heard that when i went to meet you in Polic he almost shot himself but Monty stopped him. We are all glad he is alive. Raven is the head of mechanical engineering now, we are building a bridge that will connect between us to the other side of the river, so the rover could drive to longer distances. Speaking of the rover, were building new ones Raven is the superior of that you can tell.  
Last time I saw you, you made me forget and forgive to myself so i'm feeling better. Raven is making me eat and Murphy keeps me out of troubles. Isn't that ironic?. They don’t understand that i just miss you. I can't do it without you, I can't do the happily being alive when you're not here. i'd never thought i'd miss you so much. Remember how much we used to fight when we got down here? i miss those days, not the fight of course, but when it was just the 100 of us against all odds.

Hope you will write soon,  
Love, Bellamy.

 

 

Clarkry,

 

Hi C. its Raven. I found out about the letters you two were sanding and i attached it to Bells’s as you can see. Well i was angry at you for the longest time. Bellamy was lost everyone left him. First it was you, then O and then Gina. I swear C, i never saw him like this. He was so frustrated and so lonely that instead of being angry at you, i felt sorry for him and took him under my wing. And one day everything changed. I guessed it was the day he got your first letter. For the first time in those months i saw a glint of a smile on his face. C, the boy is so in love with you. You have to come back, even if it's not for us. Do it for him, he is going crazy without you.

May we meet again pumpkin,  
Love, basically your queen, Rae.

 

..... 

 

To Bellamy and Raven,

 

I will stop writing for a while, i got into troubles but don't worry im fine for now. Again, please don’t come look for me because they will kill every sky person who will be out five miles from Arkadia. Raven, please make sure bellamy won't leave your site because I know him and i don’t want him to get hurt. Bell, make sure Raven won’t run anywhere and won’t expose ourselves while mechanicing something. Again, i know you both enough to know what you will do so please don't.

 

Take care, may we meet again.  
Love, Clarke.

 

......

 

To Octavia,

Octavia, Bellamy disconnected from the radio two days ago. By the time you will get the letter it will be a week. According to rumors he made it to Delfikru already so he is alive for now. I know you were mad at him for the past six months, but he IS you brother and you have the powers to save him with your warriors. We both know that he went looking Clarke because she hasn't responded in a month and when she did she said she was in trouble. We also know that Rogena is looking for him. She will kill him if she will find him. Skaikru don't have enough guards to fight against Delfikru. And there is the fact that they are the strongest clan after Trikru. We need you and we don't have much time. 

 

Please respond to this.  
Love, Monty.  
P.s, we miss you here, come visit sometime.

 

To Heda,  
IMPORTANT.

Heda, Skaikru is looking for Wanheda, they somehow got the information of where she is and came here looking for her. Okteivia kom TonDc got notified and she sends gonas(warriors) to keep Wanheda’s safety. What shall we do?  
Please answer quickly Heda Rogena.

 

Rison kom Delfikru.

 

To Rison kom Delfikru,

Kill every skaikru or TonDc gonas you see.

 

Heda Rogena.

....

 

Raven,

 

Hi Rae, due to you we manage to escape, there was a huge battle, unfortunately, almost every guard is dead. Brayn is dead too, Miller won’t talk to any of us. I get him, he was the love of his life, if it would’ve happened to Bellamy i would do the same. Speaking of, Bell let this all on him and he confessed his love to me. He told me he came because he couldn't bear the thought of me being dead, that he couldn't lose me and stay in Arkadia like i told him to. So he think that Bryan is dead because of him. But he doesn’t understand that it was all my fault. If i was more careful, if i hadn’t send the letters, if he wasn’t so important to me. None of it would have happened. And now i have to bear it so they won’t have to again. As for now we are staying at TonDc until we will be provided with a safe passage. Octavia and I fought the other day because she was mad at me for letting Bell get into this kind of situation but i couldn't argue with her because she is 100 percent right. We are ok now. we missed each other too much to be angry at eachother.  
Two days passed since the first part of the letter. Miller is starting to recover. Kane and O are in negotiate with the Commander about the safe passage. I talked to my mother on the radio the other day, she was worried about Kane so much it was cute. Bell was right, they are perfect for eachother.  
Bellamy and I finally got our shit together as O says, kissing him for the first time was like a breath of fresh air. I know you want to hear about thit so, yes, we had sex. You were right he is pretty amazing. The next morning he came out from our tant without a shirt on and O walk by him and saw all the scratch i made on his back. I was so embarrassed when she yelled in front of everyone on her way to talk to me that, and i'm quoting “You and Bell finally did it! you naughty girl” I can't look at Kane’s face now it's like if my father would’ve heard it. Rae i'm finally in peace, he makes me happy in a way i have never felt before. We will be in Arkadia two days after you will get this letter. Hope you’re doing well.

 

Love, your actual pumpkin, Clarke. 

 

 

To the love of my life, aka princess,

 

It’s been a year since i kissed you in TonDc, it’s also been a year and a half since you left. Honestly, it was the worst half a year of my life. But we passed it, since then we have been through so much as a couple and mostly as leaders. You are in Polic right now and i am in TonDc, and it is hard for me to stay away from you after that period and i would never want to be as far away from you as i was. We had a huge fight whether you should go to Polic or not before you left in which you obviously won. I hope Rogena is treating you well while you are there because you deserve the world.  
Clarke, i love you so much, there is not enough words in this world to tell you how much i love you. I love your husky morning voice when you wake up next to me, i love how you fought your mother so she will get us a cabin together even though we were only dating a month back then. i love how beautiful you sing when you think nobody listens. I love how beautiful you are, i love how your eyes are almost closed when you smile and when you touch your nose when you nervus. Mostly i love how great of a leader you have become, you always had that in you. The only girl how could resist me back at the dropship. As i told you many times before, i love you more in each passing day and if you want to i want to spend the rest of my life with you. So i'm writing it now and when you will come back home i will ask you again. Clarke Griffin, will you do me the honor and be my wife?

 

yours forever, Bell boy as you prefer.

.......

 

Two days later, they both were back in Arkadia, Bellamy got down on one knee and asked the same way her wrote to her. Of curse Clarke said yes. Raven and Octavia were the first ones to burst out of the audience who surrounded them, screaming ‘i told you so’ at the newly engaged and then they hugged them. After them Abby and Marcus came to congrats them. At first Abby was not fan of Bellamy. But seeing how much he loved and cared for her, she couldn't be more happy that this is the boy who Clarke loves. 

 

…. 

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, pleas let me know in the comments.


End file.
